


Murphy's Law with a Hint of Luck

by wildedove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildedove/pseuds/wildedove
Summary: Anakin must return to Coruscant to treat Padme's injuries to the fullest but when situations go awry, it's going to take much longer than initially thought.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Discovered

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a new fic I actually had the guts to work on. Have some Anidala with a touch of angst, adventure, action, and of course the occasional comedy. Warning: it’s slow paced.

Padmé Amidala laid motionless on the pristine white bed, eyes closed and deathly pale in the center of the medical room. The monitors in the room indicated normal vital signs but Anakin, ever particular about Padmé’s well-being, noted her breathing was rather slow. Too slow, for his liking. He watched closely to the rise and fall of her chest, making sure she was still actually breathing despite the oxygenation levels indicating 99% on room air. 

“Padmé…” he trailed. His rising anger and mal-intentions increased as he swiftly made his way beside her. Whoever was bold enough to even lay a single finger on her will have him to deal with later. Oh no, he wasn’t just going to stand idly and do nothing. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, was not one to take kindly when angered. Those that knew this, stopped arguing with him after realizing they were speaking to a stone wall. Others, well, last they saw was the blue lightsaber whirring to life. 

Someone was going to pay for this. 

As if sensing his rising hostility, Padmé stirred. He watched her eyebrows wrinkle in discomfort as she slowly opened her eyes, observing her surroundings with perplexion. Her warm eyes then gazed into his. Anakin reached for her frail hand, intense worry overcoming his prior mounting wrath— or rather momentarily halting his ire. 

“It’s okay Padmé. You’re okay.” He assured her, placing a small tender kiss to her forehead. 

“Anakin…” She breathed, “Where...where am I?”

“On the Vigilance. Obi-Wan and I were on our way back to Coruscant when we got a distress call from Ryloth.”

Padmé tightened her grip in his hand. Mentioning the planet seemed to remind her, a tear aiding itself to the corner of her eye and sliding towards her ear. Through the Force, he felt her pain, her sorrow, and her anger. 

When they had arrived on the planet, and to the apparently bombed village, Anakin noticed a droid fleeing on a speeder bike about 10 klicks away. Immediately upon landing, he hopped onto a speeder bike in hot pursuit, ignoring Obi-Wan’s instructions to stay instead. Capturing that droid took precedence since apprehending the droid meant obtaining answers which can then lead to whoever was behind this attack. Besides, Obi-Wan and Rex had it controlled back there. What could possibly stop him from this chase? At that exact moment, his comlink lit green with Rex’s voice patching through. 

_“Sir, you won’t believe this but it looks like we found Senator Amidala and she’s—well—you should come back here. General Kenobi has her now and is requesting your return._ **_”_ **

At that moment, his heart had dropped into the pit of his stomach. _Kriff!_ What was she even doing on this planet? Hadn’t she said a few nights ago she would be providing relief to a distant...planet—and the horrifying realization had dawned upon him. Of course it would be Ryloth. Since its securement from the Separatists for the last couple of years, the Republic had been sending aid to restore the planet’s several damaged villages with the help of his wife and at times, Senator Orn Free Taa, who was practically useless in his opinion. (Anakin had actually said that once and if it wasn’t for Obi-Wan’s careful maneuvering of the conversation, he would have lost some of his privileges of the Senate Building, i.e., entrance to the building for public—and secret— meetings with his wife). He turned his speeder bike and revved the vehicle full speed. 

His master had found Padmé alive under a pile of concrete rubble, including a Twi’lek family and a couple of clone troopers that were not so fortunate. From his description, and his master’s never failing reassurance, Padmé was gravely injured however, stable in the medical bay. 

The medical droid attending her prior to his entrance in the room informed Anakin she has internal damage but with time and adherence to the droid’s medical advice, she would regain her health.

“Ani...there were children here and—and then the bombs…” she closed her eyes, tears spilling at the corners. Anakin gently wiped them away with his thumb, listening closely to her whispering hoarse voice. “This war doesn’t spare adults let alone children...I watched those girls die in front of me Ani...they were only eight.”

“I’m so sorry Padmé,” Anakin began, “War is ugly and there will always be innocent people caught in the crossfire. I don’t know who’s responsible for what happened here yet but when I find them, I’ll personally make sure they’ll regret it.” His jaw clenched. The situation became personal when Padmé became involved. 

“Please don’t,” she pleaded. 

“You saw what they did. You’re my family, Padmé, and I’m not letting them get away with this.”

“And you’re my family and I won’t let you.”

“You won’t? Or can’t?”

“Both.”

Anakin snorted while Padmé watched him carefully. “This is serious Anakin.”

“Look, I love you but I’m not going to just stand by and do nothing. You know me.”

“You can do something by helping the people here instead.”

“Not good enough. I’m going after that droid and finding out their reasoning behind this assault. You _can’t_ change my mind.” 

She closed her eyes and breathed a heavy sigh before looking up at him again. Exhausted, weary, and defeated Padmé painfully consented. “I can’t change your mind can I?” 

It was pure fact really. “Well yeah. Not only did they attack this village but they also attacked you. You’re _my_ _wife_ and a senator Padmé. The chancellor won’t be happy about this. _I’m_ not happy about this.” 

She looked away and a momentary silence followed. It was obvious she was not fond of his plan and he didn’t blame her. His plans strangely seemed to go awry at times and Obi-Wan was (unfortunately) witness to this countless times. Padmé was still quiet. He glanced over at the monitors on the other side of her which were still rhythmically beeping without distress. 

Anakin returned his gaze to her and she shook her head. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

He graced her with his very well known Skywalker smirk. “I’ll take my chances.” 

“Ani, just promise me you’ll come back. I always worry about you when you’re away.” 

“Cmon Padmé, have a little faith in me. You know I’ll always come back to you.” He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “We’ll be heading back to Coruscant soon but until then I’ll be your personal guard. Once there, I’ll make sure you’re in good hands. How’s that?”

A small smile curved her lips. “I would like that.”

“Great, and besides, I think Obi-Wan wouldn’t mind.”

She chuckled and winced immediately. “I don’t know about that. He still doesn’t know about, you know, _us_.”

“I got this. You leave it to me and everything will be fine.” Of course, things usually don’t go according to plan and the worst typically tends to happen whenever he’s around but for her sake, she had to return safely to Coruscant. He absolutely will not risk losing her. If anything else were to happen— Anakin stopped himself right there and refused to imagine such a scenario. 

“Anakin,” Padmé murmured and broke through his thoughts. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

* * *

Anakin remained beside his wife until she fell asleep comfortably, still holding onto his hand for reassurance. His presence alone brought her comfort, a sense of security and for this reason Anakin had made it a habit to be there beside her whenever she needed him (if, of course, he wasn’t on a mission some parsecs away). The medical droid had entered twice, checked her vitals, scanned for possible worsening wounds, and administered medications. When it was done and had left the room once more, Anakin leaned forward and kissed her cheek before stepping out of the room himself. _She’s safe in there,_ he mused. 

Then why did the hairs on the nape of his neck stand up?

He surveyed the corridor and observed every single passerby's actions including the medical droids robotic speech patterns. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Probably nothing. He was in Obi-Wan’s flagship which also happens to be one of the safest locations at this current moment. He shook the sensation off and headed towards the hangar where he felt his master’s presence the strongest. Probably still bringing down aid to the village before leaving the planet. 

Pressing the button of his com link, he paged his master. “Obi-Wan, you there?”

“ _About time Anakin.”_ Pause. _“Don’t tell me you’ve been with the Senator this whole time?”_

He rolled his eyes. Well duh. “I promised her I’d be her personal guard on our way back.”

_“We have other skilled people for that you know.”_

Beside the point. His soldiers are great but nothing beats a Jedi husband. “I know but a promise is a promise and I don’t plan on breaking it.”

If Anakin paid more attention, he could literally feel his master shaking his head in disagreement but knowing Obi-Wan, he wasn’t about to protest considering Padmé’s condition. Of course, Anakin was right.

 _“Very well.”_ Anakin hears Obi-Wan sigh in defeat. _“If I may ask, how is she?”_

“She’s holding up but she needs higher medical care back in Coruscant. How long before we head out?” 

_“We’ll be leaving shortly. For now, meet me at the hangar. There’s something here I want to show you.”_

“On my way.” 

_“Oh, and Anakin.”_

“Yeah?”

 _“Do pick up the pace. We’ve been waiting quite a while for you to appear.”_

Anakin chuckled and the com’s green light faded. 


	2. Creature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to those who left kudos and those lovely comments. Thank you all for reading and joining me on this writing disaster of a journey :)

“What is that?” With his metallic hand, Anakin poked the unknown green _thing_ on the table in front of Obi-Wan, Rex, and Cody. 

“We think it’s a tentacle sir,” Rex responded. “General Kenobi and Cody found it along with some other down troopers near where the Senator was.”

“A tentacle?” Anakin gave it another poke. 

“Yeah and that’s only a part of it. The rest of it is still over there but it’s damn long and heavy,” Cody added. “It’s body though, that’s a mystery.”

Anakin gave his master a questioning look. “And you brought it here why?”

“To study it.”

“But it’s dead.”

“So? As long as it isn’t on the bottom of your boot I’d say we can still study it.”

Ah, so he still remembers that. “To be fair I thought that worm was going to find it’s way up your nose. I did you a favor.”

“Oh, Anakin.” Obi-Wan shook his head. Cody chuckled. 

“Anyway, do you have any idea what creature has this thing attached to it?” 

“Hmm. No, not of this kind. It’s bizarre and from the Twi’leks’ sheer look of terror, it’s not good Anakin. They’re—” 

His master studied the tentacle more carefully and Anakin, curious as to why his master stopped his train of thought, looked at the tentacle as well. _Twitch._ All four men took a step back. _Twitch._

“Was this thing _actually_ dead before you brought it here?!” Anakin demanded as he swiftly reached for his lightsaber. 

Rex and Cody had their pistols in hand, momentarily shocked, meanwhile Obi-Wan, the ever calm Jedi, stroked his chin in wonderment. The nearby troopers who were lifting/moving supplies and repairing starfighters stopped and watched them. 

“Interesting.”

“ _Interesting?_ ” Anakin repeated incredulously. 

“Just say the word General,” Rex said. 

Obi-wan waved him off. “No wait. I want to see what this leads to.”

The tentacle twitched again then violently spasmed, dropping any scattered tools it came across off the table. It contorted and smacked the counter...and if Anakin wasn’t mistaken, he could hear a faint screech. 

His lightsaber hummed to life. That definitely did it. “Now’s not the time for your curiosity!

“For once in your life be patient Anakin.”

They watched the tentacle angrily thrash, smack, and twist. A green discharge started oozing out from its skin and a horrid stench with such intensity soon followed. Anakin crinkled his nose and coughed a couple of times, truly disgusted. 

“Ugh, are you satisfied yet? It smells.”

“Well, that’s certainly not what I expected,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Did you think it was going to talk to you?” 

“ _Anakin.”_

It gave a final squeeze before it suddenly went limp. Maybe this time it really was dead. The men relaxed and returned their weapons to their appropriate holsters. 

“At least it didn’t pop.” Rex commented. 

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, studying it. Anakin really didn’t care for it at this point and very much wanted to toss it out of his sight. _Kriff! That thing should be thrown outside where it belongs._

 _Now now Anakin,_ Obi-Wan spoke to him through the force. _That’d be rude to our_ partial _friend here._

_Which part? The fact that it stinks or that it's ugly?_

Obi-Wan shook his head. _Aren’t you curious to know what this is? Why are the Twi'leks so frightened by the mere sight of a tentacle? What was its purpose near the village? And where’s the rest of its body? Not to mention what does it look like in its entirety?_

During their exchange, Cody and Rex gave each other _that_ look. The Jedi weren’t vocally speaking and they wouldn’t have realized they were speaking through the Force if it weren’t for their facial expressions and body language. If Rex was able to do this with Cody, he would have Force spoke, _they’re doing it again_ but the mere look from his comrade suggested he knew as well. And so they stood there watching them and, occasionally, at the limp tentacle. 

_Master, it belongs to a creature that’s likely native to this planet and, if memory serves me right, usually native creatures aren’t friendly._

_Yes but_ —

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows as the thing suddenly expanded on one side then the other, each side growing larger and asymmetrical with each second, the table sustaining it collapsing underneath. 

“Uh, Rex? I think you spoke too soon.” Cody said, backing away from the tentacle. Rex, Anakin, and Obi-Wan did the same. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Anakin looked at Obi-Wan. “I think that’s all you’re going to study Master.” 

“Anakin don’t!”

Anakin raised his arm and force lifted the contorting thing and pushed it quickly out of the hangar onto the other side of the magnetic field. The tentacle kept disfiguring itself as it grew nearly to the size of a vulture droid before it burst. Steaming bright gray green fluid and chunks of the tentacle oozed all over the field and onto the platform outside. 

“You were saying?” Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan who was apparently quite disappointed by the thing’s...final form? End result? 

“Nevermind that. It’s quite unfortunate I won’t be able to study it any further. Look at it,” Obi-Wan gestured to what was once the tentacle. “It's just a blob now.”

“Come now Master, you can still study whatever’s left of it on the floor.”

“That’s so reassuring Anakin.” 

* * *

Padmé awoke to the medical droid bringing her another round of IV medications and informing her the severity of her injuries. She had manageable lacerations of her spleen and liver as well as a couple of fractured ribs besides the abrasions on her face, arms, and legs. They took care of most of her injuries here but for full recovery, Padmé needed to be evaluated at the hospital in Coruscant. They did have the best medical staff there after all. 

She was feeling slightly better despite the horrible events she went through earlier that day— the bombing, the cascading rubble, the piercing screams, the image of Anakin sweetly smiling at her before everything went black. The enveloping darkness was horrible. There was nothing there except for her limp self struggling to breathe for air that never seemed to reach her lungs. For what seemed like an eternity in that dark world, Padmé was finally brought out of that void. A medical droid had hovered over her, cleaning some of the facial abrasions she sustained while also scanning for other injuries. Fearful she was on an enemy ship, she attempted to get up from the bed and _oh dear_ that _hurt._ She sucked in her breath, her legs wobbled, and her entire midsection felt incredibly heavy. She doubled over and groaned. The droid had tried its best to encourage her to lay back down but due to her persistent and outright refusal, it made the decision to sedate her. “Probably for the best” she had heard it say before she lost consciousness. 

Anakin was no longer in the room and after the droid had left, she decided to try and sit up at least. She winced and gasped, her body aching as she worked to push herself up from the bed. A fiery pain spread throughout her and so, not being able to withstand such a sensation any longer, she carefully laid back down. _Not much of a success._

Ahsoka walked in just then and smiled. “I saw that but don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

Padmé sheepishly chuckled at being discovered. “Ahsoka, it’s so good to see you. How are you?”

“You know, the usual. Keeping Master out of trouble, fighting droids, learning how to negotiate per Master Obi-Wan’s _encouragement_.” She shrugged. “But what about you? Are you okay? I heard what happened to the village…I’m so sorry.”

“I’m feeling better Ahsoka, thank you. I really do appreciate you coming here.” 

The padawan reached for her hand and comforted her. “It’s no problem. I’m just glad you’re safe now.”

Padmé’s heart warmed. Ahsoka truly was a sweet and kind girl. She watched her as she started taking a look around the room, as if in search of something.

“Is something wrong?” Padmé asked.

“Well, we’ve been having some weird malfunctions around the ship since we arrived and we’re not sure what’s causing it. So I’m scanning the room to see if there’s anything out of the ordinary.”

“That doesn’t sound good. Will those malfunctions prevent us from returning to Coruscant?”

Ahsoka looked back at Padmé. “As long as the main reactor isn’t disrupted, we should be en route soon. We don’t think it’s anything serious but I’ve been checking different locations and so far I haven’t found anything wrong.”

The lights above them flickered. Both ladies looked up. A couple of seconds passed before the lights flickered again. 

“That’s not a good sign,” muttered Padmé.

“No, it’s not,” agreed Ahsoka. 

All the monitors in the room powered down, the lights following soon after. They were in the dark now.

_“Ahsoka, come in. Where are you?”_

“Master, I’m with Senator Amidala in the medbay. Did the lights go out in your position too?”

 _“Just now. Is Padmé_ safe?”

“Yes, she’s safe.”

“ _Good. I’m heading over there right now. Make sure to_ —”

A loud creak surrounded them and the room began to tilt. 

“What’s going on!?” Padmé cried out. She tightly clutched the bed and held on for dear life. 

“I think we lost power!” 

Padmé felt herself tilting further onto her left side and grimaced. Her strength faded with every second she held on and soon she would be falling off the bed. _Ani! Please hurry!_

“Padmé hold on!”

“I can’t!”

Her grip loosened and she felt herself fall. 


End file.
